SEER contract registries are required to submit at least 95% case completeness for a 12-month data submission in February of each year. Timely reporting for Commission on Cancer (CoC) hospital registries may result in incomplete treatment information for cancer cases that may be attributable to an unclear documented first course of therapy, information not available in medical records until treatment is completed, or treatment given at oncology offices or out-of-state facilities. Objective: 1) To explore an innovative method to obtain 15-month resubmitted data from CoC hospitals to enable evaluation for more complete treatment data from CoC hospitals. 2) To analyze the extent to which resubmitted data will add to more complete fields for treatment and other key data elements.